starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dantooine
|system=Dantooine systemStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide |suns=1: DinaThe Essential Atlas |position=4 |moons=2 |coord=L-4 |distance=45,000 light years |lengthday=25 standard hours''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' |lengthyear=378 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=9,830 km |atmosphere=Type I |climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Ocean *Savanna *Mountain *Grasslands *Steppes |water= |fauna=*Stalker lizard *Brith *Kath hound *Laigrek *Iriaz *Graul |flora= |interest=*Jedi Enclave *Dantooine Dungeon *Khoonda plains *Warren *Rakatan Ruins *Imperial Outpost *Mining Outpost *Agro Outpost *Matale estate *Sandral estate *Crystal Cave *Dantooine base *Mosa Rishin *Taikaha Hills |species=Dantari (endangered) |otherspecies=*Humans *Selkath *Chalactans *Sullustans *Ithorians *Duros *Mandalorians *Rodians *Pacithhips *Formerly: Rakata |language=*Galactic Basic Standard and Dantarian *Previously Yuuzhan Vong |government=*Tribal *Oligarchy (formerly) |population=1,000 (modern) *100% Dantari 334,000 (historic) *35% Human''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *18% Dantari *47% Other species |cities=*Garang (capital) *Khoonda *Eol Sha ColonyThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons |imports=Technology and luxury items (historic) |exports=Foodstuffs (historic) |affiliation=*Dantaris *Infinite Empire *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Revan's Sith Empire *Exchange *Khoonda *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Pentastar Alignment *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire}} Dantooine ( ) was a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. The planet was located in the Raioballo sector of the Outer Rim at an endpoint of Myto's Arrow, the other endpoint of which was in the Obtrexta sector, though Dantooine itself was still far removed from most galactic traffic. It hosted a small population spread amongst single-family settlements and small communities with large land holdings. Its sentient population consisted primarily of simple Human farmers, though Dantooine was also home to the primitive Dantari race. Native wildlife included the kath hound, the iriaz, the kinrath, and the graul. The planet had no industrial settlements or advanced technology by the time of the Galactic Civil War, save for a temporary Rebel base there. Description A normal day on Dantooine lasted 25 standard hours, and a local year lasted 378 local days. Dantooine had several continents. There was an equatorial one that was connected to a larger northern one and a south polar one by slender land bridges, as well as a disconnected north-eastern continent. An olive, blue, and brown colored world, Dantooine was remote from the bustle of the galactic trade routes. Two moons floated in the skies above the savannahs of lavender and yellow grasses. Separated by forests of spiky blba trees, colonists maintained individual family estates largely isolated from each other. One of the major continents of Dantooine was identified by its various geographical regions. To the southeast, there were the Rielig Steppes, with the Burad Hills at their southeastern corner. The Northeast section was identified as the Fields of Banir, which held the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. To the Northwest, there were the Arissi Plains, with the Mosa Rishin region and Taikaha Hills connecting to the southwestern Darjani Plains. History Infinite Empire The planet was one of the subject worlds of the Rakata, of the Infinite Empire. The Rakata built several structures on its surface; at least one of which housed a Star Map and several Rakata-made droids, and was still standing by the time of the Jedi Civil War. A theory persisted that the native Dantari were descended from a colonization attempt during the earliest days of the Old Republic, but no studies bore this supposition out, and the Dantari were recorded as being present since the beginning of more recent settlements. Old Sith Wars ]] During the Old Sith Wars, the Galactic Republic began a full-scale colonization campaign on Dantooine. While the Republic by itself had virtually no military on the planet, the settlers were protected by the Jedi Order.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic By at least 3997 BBY, a Jedi training enclave was established by Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, although ruins of an even older Jedi structure could be found on the planet. Many great Jedi of the Great Sith War were trained on Dantooine. However, the Enclave on Dantooine was infamous for the number of its students who eventually fell to the dark side; among them were some of the greatest enemies of the Republic during that unstable period, such as Exar Kun, Revan, and Malak. Forty years later, in 3956 BBY, the leading instructors at the Dantooine Jedi Enclave were Masters Vrook Lamar, Zhar, Vandar Tokare, and Dorak. When Bastila Shan brought a mentally dead Revan before the Dantooine council, they decided to give Revan another chance to redeem himself. Revan was trained there for a second time. ]] Just weeks after Revan completed his new training, the Enclave, along with many of Dantooine's other settlements, was destroyed by Darth Malak, who was obsessed with finding Revan and Bastila (Malak also took special care to bombard the ancient Rakatan temple to preserve the Star Forge's secrecy, but by then it was too late). This attack sent the Dantooine farming community into decay, as the Republic, weakened by the war, could not offer its support to the remote world. Until the collapse of the Sith Empire a year later, Dantooine was occupied by the Sith, who executed almost all local leaders.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords From 3956 to 3951 BBY, the settlers, led by Administrator Terena Adare, began to rebuild their community by constructing the outpost of Khoonda. By then, Dantooine was populated by mercenaries and salvagers, the latter trying to make a living by finding Jedi relics from the ruined Enclave and selling them. In 3951 BBY, the Republic nearly lost Dantooine to the Exchange, which planned to use the world as an outpost in the Outer Rim Territories. Exchange mercenaries under the leadership of Azkul, who where supported by Czerka Arms under the leadership of Jana Lorso, made trouble for the settlers, eventually culminating in the Battle of Khoonda. Thanks to the efforts of Master Vrook and Meetra Surik, the meager Khoonda militia prevailed over Azkul's mercenaries and subsequently exiled the Exchange and Czerka Arms from the planet, and Dantooine remained in the Republic. The Republic eventually sent some of its forces to protect the battered planet. After the battle, the Enclave was rebuilt and briefly became the residence of the reformed Jedi Council (Master Vrook, Master Kavar, and Master Zez-Kai Ell), but it was abandoned shortly after, when the Council members were killed by Darth Traya. Clone Wars during the Clone Wars.]] During the Clone Wars, Mace Windu won a widely publicized victory at the Battle of Dantooine. Although he was without his lightsaber for much of the battle, Windu and a large clone trooper force defeated an army of B2 super battle droids and a massive seismic tank. Galactic Empire At some time after the creation of the Empire, the Force-sensitive clone trooper X2 aided the escaped Jedi Knight Falon Grey in his battle against Imperial stormtroopers. While Grey fought with armed villagers, X2 moved around the Jedi enclave. The two met in a mountain hangar, but X2's older brother X1 arrived with his troops. Falon Grey defeated X1 in combat, but while at the lightsaber's edge, X1 killed the Jedi and incapacitated X2. X2 then lived on the planet for many years. Galactic Civil War Years later, after the Corellian Treaty was signed, the Alliance to Restore the Republic established Dantooine as their headquarters, establishing a prefabricated base near the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave. Also it was used for a staging post for starfighter strikes—most famously, the Battle of Danuta, for the recovery of the Death Star plans. In 2 BBY, the special operative Jan Ors directed the seventeen-year-old Tarrin Datch to pilot her freighter carrying a cargo of stolen Imperial fuel slugs to the sanctuary of the Dantooine base, the first command center of the Rebel Alliance. Once arriving there, Datch began training as a starfighter pilot and officially joined the Rebellion.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back In 1 BBY, Darth Vader was captured by the Rebel Alliance on Kamino and was taken hostage on Dantooine's Rebel base, unaware that Fett was pursuing the Rebels and their valuable hostage in his ship. Not long after, the Dantooine base was deserted after Ryle Torsyn discovered an Imperial homing beacon there, possibly placed by Boba Fett. After the Alliance's relocation to Yavin 4, Princess Leia Organa tried to fool Grand Moff Tarkin into believing that the main Rebel base was still located on Dantooine, attempting to spare her homeworld of Alderaan from the destructive power of the Empire's newest weapon. Tarkin replied that Dantooine was too remote to use as an effective demonstration of the Death Star (the deciding factor here seemed to be a political and social impact rather than military necessity). Alderaan was destroyed and subsequently, Imperials did indeed discover the abandoned Rebel base. As Tarkin realized that Leia would lie to him even under the most dire circumstances, he ordered her execution. The Empire took over the vacated Alliance base and discovered the Jedi cloning facility in the ruins, and resumed carrying out the research to develop rapid cloning procedures.The Essential Atlas They also established an Imperial outpost and a mining outpost.Star Wars Galaxies Ex-Imperial Officer Tycho Celchu also defected to the Rebel Alliance on this world. However, he was captured by the Imperial Storm Commando Corps. Before he was captured, he managed to send a panic-burst transmission to the orbiting members of Rogue Squadron who immediately began a rescue operation. Luke Skywalker piloted a captured Imperial speeder bike to the landing zone, where he used several E-Web repeating blasters to stop an Imperial APC which Tycho had been stored upon. After disabling the APC, Skywalker and Cellier used another two speeder bikes to escape from several waves of Probe droids, APCs, enemy speeders and TIE/sa starfighters. However, upon arriving at the rendezvous point with Sarkli, the Imperial forces had destroyed much of the Rebel task force, including several BTL Y-wing starfighters, leaving four T-65 X-wing starfighters, which the survivors used to escape. Upon reaching orbit, Celchu hemorrhaged information about trapped scientists on the planet Ralltiir. At some point during the Galactic Civil War, a bounty hunter and kid faced off against a pirate in orbit. The kid tackled the pirate out of the airlock, forcing the bounty hunter to rescue him using an ablative heatshield and a parachute.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game Post-Endor era After the Battle of Endor, Dantooine came under New Republic control, and the elite unit known as Lando's Commandos made use of a cloaked stealth fighter housed in a "museum" on the planet—though given the lack of public infrastructure on the planet, and the secret nature of cloaking technology, this may have been a euphemistic description for a military storehouse. In the turbulent years following the reborn clone Emperor Palpatine's resurrection, the New Republic relocated several refugees from Eol Sha to Dantooine. The colonist refugees did not have a chance to meet the native Dantari, since Admiral Daala dispatched an Imperial force that massacred all the refugees. Two months after the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Mara Jade Skywalker had landed on Dantooine with Anakin Solo to try to give Mara some rest from the war and to recover from her sickness. However, the Yuuzhan Vong soon caught up with them, and New Republic Forces who were fleeing from Dubrillion, including Leia Organa Solo, Jaina Solo and Gavin Darklighter, landed in another mess. Luke Skywalker and Jacen Solo had arrived just moments earlier, and had helped in fighting the battle on the planet that had helped the other refugees from Dubrillion escape. The population of the native Dantari were almost wiped out in the battle as the Yuuzhan Vong proceeded to conquer the planet. Kyp Durron later witnessed a two-kilometer-wide pit filled with the bones of those sacrificed to the Yuuzhan Vong gods. The Galactic Alliance reclaimed Dantooine when the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered. However, at around 40 ABY, the planet had come under Imperial control once more. Fauna *Bol *Brith *Carnivorous snail *Fabool *Graul *Huurton *Iriaz *Kath hound *Kinrath *Laigrek *Piket longhorn *Quenker *Sickle-back Mantis *Thune *Voritor lizard Flora *Blba tree *Kibla greens *Tritacale *Vincha *Yot bean Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 4'' * * *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' * * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' }} Notes and references Category:Dantooine locations Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Mandalorian-aligned planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Planets aligned with the Fel Empire Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Jedi-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Yuuzhan Vong planets